pocky's love
by i-chin
Summary: Siapa aku? Vampire. Apa kesukaanku? Darah. Untuk apa aku diciptakan? Membunuh manusia. Mungkin. Jangan tanya aku siapa karena aku sendiri tidak mengenal siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku benci. Sungguh membenci dilahirkan sebagai keturunan vampire. Tapi, semua berubah saat aku memasuki Cross Academy. CharaxReader! Happy reading ! Mind to RnR pls? TBC or End?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino  
Warning : Rated T. Gaje. Typo bertebaran

Character x Reader

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rated : mungkin akan ganti seiring berjalannya waktu(?) /halah

Summary : Siapa aku? Vampire. Apa kesukaanku? Darah. Untuk apa aku diciptakan? Membunuh manusia. Mungkin. Jangan tanya aku siapa karena aku sendiri tidak mengenal siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku benci. Sungguh membenci dilahirkan sebagai keturunan vampire. Tapi, semua berubah berkat Pocky's game.

Night Class = Day Class  
[dan sebaliknya]

* * *

"heh. Kalian kalau mau melihat kumpulan anak night class berbarislah, supaya aku tak usah repot-repot mengatur kalian." Teriak mahluk bersurai blondie dengan mata biru emeraldnya, yang oh Tuhan sungguh menggoda.

Seperti biasa jam segini biasanya ramai. Banyak anak laki-laki dari **Day Class** menunggu kedatanganku, Yori chan, dan Yuuki. Sedangkan anak perempuan sudah histeris dengan 'kyaaaaa' mereka hanya demi Zero dan Ichiru. Apa bagusnya mereka? Muka serta postur tubuh lumayan sih…..setidaknya dia tidak mirip dengan Kasumi—ketua kelas yang super bawel itu.

Tapi sungguh—usaha mereka sia-sia. Pintu gerbang pembatas antara asrama khusus **Night Class** dengan **Cross Academy** terbuka. Teriakan histeris anak perempuan makin menjadi-jadi, kumohon satu hari saja jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Jadilah seperti Ruka atau Rima, yang sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali. Tapi kurasa mereka menyukai Zero atau Ichiru? Kalau tidak untuk apa mereka kesini kan?

Pintu terbuka semakin lebar. Aku berjalan paling belakang. Kenapa? Hanya malas, itu saja. Zero berjalan disampingku. Malas juga mungkin? Aku tidak peduli—heh kalian, kumohon, kepalaku sudah penat ditambah lagi dengan teriakan kalian, lengkap sudah. Lagipula sudah kubilang usaha kalian itu bakal sia-sia. "BERISIK. DIAMLAH UNTUK SATU HARI INI" tuh kan, apa kubilang?

Zero menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Zero memang yang terbaik—di momen-momen penting saat begini saja, sayangnya. Aku heran, dia mempunyai wajah yang cukup tampan—tapi kelakuannya sumpah demi apapun tidak setampan wajahnya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga, kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya~ eh tidak-tidak. Semakin hari kau semakin cantik saja!" dan seperti biasa ritual sehabis teriakan histeris adalah gombalan maut dari mahluk ero satu ini.

"hahaha, aku hanya bisa bilang terima kasih padamu Aido" jawabku singkat, berusaha mengabaikannya. Wajah tampan, mata indah, ditambah dengan rambut blondie yang terlihat **sexy** seperti itu. Aku yakin 2000% kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa dia yang sebenarnya adalah host mesum. Kau tau, dia **hampir** saja melakukan 'itu' padaku. Untung aku mempunyai kuku yang cukup tajam untuk menggores pipinya atau mungkin aku bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"hai' hai' aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu ne~ sebagai tanda minta maaf kuberikan kau foto-fotoku" katanya dengan cengiran khas di bibirnya itu.

"tidak, terima kasih" jawabku singkat—lagi. Sejujurnya aku sangat sangat sangaaattt ingin bilang 'iya' tapi tidak mungkin aku menjawab begitu. Apa yang akan mereka pikir tentang **'the awesome me'**? maksudku diriku sendiri.

"Aido, sudahlah. Biarkan dia lewat, jangan membuatnya tambah pusing. Lihatlah wajahnya saja sudah pucat—" omong kosongmu itu oh sungguh garing Kaname. Aku sudah tau trikmu. Semuanya. "—daripada berbicara dengan mahluk bejad sepertinya, lebih baik kau ke sekolah secepatnya, atau mau kuantar sekalian?" tuh kan.

"kalian sama saja—tch, Merepotkan." Zero menarikku dan berlalu di depan mereka. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam tanganku erat. Erat. Tambah erat. Semakin erat. "kalau marah jangan dilampiaskan padaku, bodoh." Sergahku.

Genggamannya sedikit merenggang. Untungnya bulan belum muncul, kalau tidak berdarah sudah tanganku. Kalau sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi kutabok dia. Aku memasuki kelas paling akhir, karena menunggu guru datang di kelas oh sungguh membosankan.

Aku duduk di tempatku seperti biasa. **Sensei **datang ke dalam kelas—tumben cepat. Pelajaran apa sekarang? Peduli banget. Sensei mengucapkan salam dan mulai menjelaskan. Aku hanya bengong melihat keluar jendela. Aku menghela nafas kecil, kira-kira bagaimana tugas patroli mereka berdua? Dan aku heran kenapa **chairman** bisa-bisanya mempercayai Aido dan Kaname? Terlebih Aido yang tukang mesum seperti itu ya Tuhan. Kurasa otak chairman telah ternodai oleh dua mahluk itu.

—tunggu dulu kenapa aku memikirkan mahluk itu? Amit-amit cabang bayi. "hei, jangan bengong di jam pelajaranku." Aku mendongak, melihat sensei tengah mempergokiku sedang asyik bengong. "aku bosan, kau lanjutkan saja pelajaranmu sensei. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengganggu" aku bangun dari tempatku dan beranjak bangun keluar kelas, meninggalkan sensei yang mungkin sudah **speechless** sekarang.

Aaahh, suasana malam memang indah. Aku berjalan menyusuri taman disana. Suasana begitu tenang—tidak lama setelah Aido datang menyampiriku. "wah~ kau bolos pelajaran yaaaa~?" godanya. "kau juga bolos patroli kan?" jawabku singkat. Ah, mahluk ini memang—selalu mengganggu momen-momen berhargaku.

Oh? Sepertinya tebakanku benar, karena badannya sudah membatu dan aura hitam disekitarnya. "nee, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi ya?" suaranya mulai terdengar memelas. Oh kumohon jangan membicarakan itu lagi. Sudah cukup lelah telingaku mendengarnya.

Aido berjalan mendekat kearahku. "hei, berhenti memba—" BRAAKK! Kaki Aido tersandung oleh akar pohon disekitarnya. Spontan aku mencoba menahannya tapi—kurasa aku terlalu lengah tadi.

"i-ittee" aku mengerang kesakitan. Ah, punggungku terasa sakit, ah Aido sialan! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa diatas badanku terasa berat sekali? Seperti ada beban diatas tubuhku. Ah, sudah kuduga itu Aido. –tunggu apa? Aido diatasku? HAH!?

"hei, cepat bangun. Badanmu berat" protesku seraya mendorongnya pelan. Bukannya terdorong menjauh, ia malah mendekatkan mukanya kearahku. Terlalu dekat. "satu senti lagi kau mendekatkan wajahmu padaku. Kau kugigit dan kujadikan mangsa." Sergahku, menyadari bahwa bulan sudah muncul di balik awan.

Aido tak mengindahkan kata-kataku barusan, ia tetap mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sekilas aku melihat lehernya yang tanpa perlindungan kerah baju atau apapun. Demi Tuhan aku tergoda. Mataku berubah warna menjadi merah darah, aku menggenggam pipinya lembut dan menari wajahnya—maksudku aku menariknya untuk tujuan leher saja.

Taringku sudah siap. Siap menghisap darah yang sudah tersedia di depan mataku. Satu—dua—tiga—haap— "tidak apa. Gigit saja, aku rela jadi vampire. Yang pernting aku bisa hidup denganmu! Aku tau, kau lapar kan~~" aku berhenti melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku tersadar dari nafsu laparku. Untung belum sempat kugigit. "**Rejected**" jawabku sambil mendorong wajahnya menjauh dari wajahku sekuat tenaga(?).

Aku berdiri dari tanah. Oh bagus baju seragamku kotor. "Aaah, padahal aku sudah siap untuk jadi mangsamu!" protesnya. Kenapa—kenapa kau ingin menjadi vampire? Vampire itu sungguh tidak enak, asal kau tau Hanabusa Aido.

"aku tersadar berkat kata-katamu. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi vampire dan tersiksa karena kegoisanku. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau kau tiba-tiba masuk ke Night class. Membayangkannya saja geli apalagi kalau sungguhan terjadi, mungkin sudah mules perutku"

Aido **sweatdrop** mendengarnya. Mulutnya sudah manyun kesal."aku seri—" sebelum selesaui mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, ucapannya terpotong oleh seseorang— "Aido, jangan suka bolos, bodoh"—ah, Kaname.

Aku menghela nafas—sekali lagi. Dimana ada ketenangan disana pasti akan terganggu oleh dua mahluk ini. Jalan-jalan ke kondangan, tapi tempatnya hancur. Dimana aku menemukan ketenangan, berkat dua orang ini momen berhargaku hancur. Oke, aku tidak pandai berprosa.

"aaah! Kita ketemu lagi! Kau bolos pelajaran?" tanyanya. "ah, aku tau. Kau pasti kangen padaku yaaa~?" sewotnya lagi—dasar sotoy. "tidak" jawabku dingin.

"ah, disini kau rupanya" aku mendengar suara yang cukup **familiar** di telingaku. Aku melihat kearah dimana suara itu berasal. "Zero?" sudah kuduga. Dia memang stalker professional. Aku sendiri heran, waktu aku ingin menyendiri di tengah hutan, kebablasan sampai tengah malam, ia tetap bisa menemukanku. Padahal jarak Cross Academy dari hutan itu cukup jauh. Ah, peduli banget.

"Ah, kau bersama dengan mereka ya. Sepertinya aku mengganggu" argh—kumohon. Jangan membuatku masuk ke dilemma yang lebih dalam.

"ah, tidak kok~ aku baru saja mau pergi. Kenapa kau bolos juga?" tanyaku bingung. "bosan." Jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan kata "oh".

Aku segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. "jaa" lambai tanganku pelan, tampak seperti tidak niat untuk meladeni mereka. Mereka hanya melihatku dengannya pergi menjauh. Aku tau apa yang ada di benak mereka. Hati kecilnya berkata **"brengsek. Kau brengsek Zero. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya!"** hanya itu.

Aku berjalan keluar taman. Di tengah jalan dekat air mancur, aku sempat melihat seseorang dengan surai merah—tidak bukan merah darah. Terlihat seperti merah-coklat-kepucatan? Mungkin.

"apa gunanya patroli kalau anak Day class jam segini saja masih berkeliaran?" desahku pelan hampir seperti berbisik. "aku hanya mencari ketenangan sambil **refreshing—**" oh, dia dengar? Hebat. "—bukan salah mereka kok" lanjutnya.

"oh. Ngomong-ngomong siapa kau?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran. "Senri Shiki. Kau?" ia tak berkutik dari snacknya. kurasa dia jarang keluar disaat-saat ritual sore seperti biasanya. Bahkan dia sendiri tak tau siapa namaku. Tunggu—tidak tau namaku? Bukankah seluruh anak day class sudah mengetahui namaku? Ah sudahlah.

Aku member tau siapa namaku, dan hanya direspon oleh jawaban 'oh' yang dingin. Ah, kurasa manusia ini cocok denganku. Sama-sama suka ketenangan hahaha. "mau?" tanyanya masih tidak berkutik, sambil menyodorkan kotak **pocky** yang daritadi dimakannya, di hadapanku. "ah, terima kasih" aku mengambil satu **stick pocky** dari kotak itu.

Responnya hanya mengangguk. Ah, ini baru namanya ketenangan—sampai-sampai aku lupa keberadaan Zero yang sudah entah jalan kemana. "kau suka pocky?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia menatapku. "lumayan" jawabku singkat. Responnya hanya mengangguk lagi.

"ah, sudah malam. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. Jaa" sergahnya setelah melihat jam arloji di tangannya. "ah, kau boleh memilikinya" lanjutnya sambil melempar satu kotak pocky yang dimakannya tadi. Aku menangguk meresponnya. "hm, **jaa, arigato**"

Ah, rasanya aku juga ingin masuk ke kamar juga. Aku beranjak pergi dari tempatku. Saat aku bangun, aku melihat seseorang dengan surai blonde cerah datang mendekat—ah, bukan Aido kan? Ah tidak-tidak. Rambut Aido tidak seperti itu. Mahluk itu semakin dekat kearahku—

—ah, itu Ichijou rupanya. "kukira siapa, ternyata kau, Ichijou" kataku sambil tertawa geli. Orang yang bernama Ichijou menoleh kearahku dengan cengiran khasnya terhias di bibirnya. "wah, wah kau bolos ya? Hahaha" Ichijou, kumohon jangan tunjukan senyuman mautmu seperti itu. Itu terlihat menjijikkan.

"hahaha" responku garing. Yap. Ichijou adalah teman masa kecilku. Kerabat kita berteman baik, anaknya pun juga. Dari dulu sampai sekarang ini kita terus bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Otomatis dia pasti tau kalau diriku vampire. Tapi sayangnya—dia bukan vampire.

"oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah siapkan coklat untuk **valentine fair** ?" tanyanya penuh minat—tetap dengan cengiran menjijikkannya. "hah? Buat apa?" tanyaku balik. "menghabis-habiskan waktu." Aku memutar bola mataku tak peduli. Oh? Raut mukanya berubah agak sedikit putus asa. Apa-apaan raut wajahmu itu?

"kau kenapa?" tanyaku agak sedikit khawatir— "padahal aku sudah mengharapkan coklat darimu!" –atau tidak sama sekali. Ah, lihat bibirnya sudah manyun sekarang. "tenang saja, aku akan menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Mungkin" kulihat mukanya sehabis mendengar ucapanku barusan. Mukanya kembali cerah kembali dengan cengiran menjijikkan itu—kurasa seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu barusan.

"kau tidak tidur? Sudah pagi lho" katanya mengingatkan. Ah iya, aku baru sadar. "sou. Jaa, aku balik ke kamar dulu" kataku dengan muka datar. Aku beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Ichijou yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku masih dengan cengiran itu—"jaa ne~"

Aku masuk ke asrama. Ah, kepalaku terasa semakin penat. Aku mengambil pil darah di kantongku dan menaruhnya ke dalam air yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi warna merah. Ah—aku butuh darah asli. Darah yang segar. Ya Tuhan aku sudah tidak tahan menahan nafsu untuk meminum darah segar—.

Aku meminum obatku dengan bosan. kepalaku masih penat juga. Sungguh, semakin lama semakin penat. Tanpa kusadari Zero tengah memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

Aku menaiki tangga—cukup susah karena pandanganku kabur. Dinding di sekitarku bergoyang-goyang. Entah bayangan yang mana tembok itu sebenarnya—ah, aku menemukannya! Aku menyusuri lorong asrama sambil berpegangan pada tembok, untung aku hafal dimana letak kamarku.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, dan segera menuju ke tempat ranjangku. Aku sempat tersungkur ke lantai—rasanya seperti gempa. Demi apapun susah rasanya untuk bangun dan berjalan! Tapi akhirnya aku sampai pada ranjangku—mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan rasa nafsu ini.

.

.

-DAY CLASS POV-

Sensei tengah mengajar di kelas. Murid-murid yang lain memperhatikannya terkecuali dua mahluk setengah ikemen—atau ikemen. Yang satu dengan surai blondie dan yang satu lagi bersurai hitam—atau semacam coklat gelap.

Surai blondie—Aido sibuk memainkan pensilnya sambil tidur-tiduran. Sedangkan Kaname sedang memperhatikan sensei dengan malas-malasan. "ne, sebaiknya apa yang harus kuberikan padanya ya?~" gumam Aido pelan—hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Tapi telinga Kaname begitu tajam untuk mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"kau mau memberinya coklat? 2000% aku yakin ga mungkin diterima olehnya" ejek Kaname yang duduk di sebelahnya, membuat surai blondie terlihat tersinggung.

"tch—bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus, sambil membuang muka. "kau malah lebih tidak mungkin coklatmu diterima, Kaname" lanjutnya langsung menohok hati Kaname.

"tch!" decih Kaname kesal—sambil membuang muka juga. Kaname melirik kearah Aido—curi-curi pandang. Dasar tsunde.

Aido melirik kearah Kaname di waktu yang sama. "apa kau lihat-lihat? Aku tau aku ganteng" tanya Aido sok **cool**. Dasar Tsunde juga.

Kaname yang mendengar kata-kata barusan mengangkat tangan. "sensei." Sensei menyetop penjelasannya dan melihat kearah Kaname. "ya?" "aku ijin ke toilet. Perutku mual—ingin muntah rasanya gara-gara seseorang berkata sesuatu yang sungguh menjijikkan."

Sensei sweatdrop—terutama Aido yang berada di sebelahnya. Tapi toh, Sensei mengijinkannya pergi ke toilet. Aido mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

.

.

-Bel berbunyi-

.

.

-Back to normal POV-

Kepalaku pusing—lebih pusing disbanding tadi. Kurasa salah untuk menahan rasa sakit ini. Seseorang mengetuk kamarku dan membukanya. Membiarkannya melihatku begitu berantakan seperti ini. Ah, siapa peduli jika orang itu adalah Zero.

Zero mendekat kearahku. "kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kepalaku sebagai respon. "bilang padanya aku malas"

Zero mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkanku di kamar sendiri. Menyendiri lagi~ menyendiri lagi~ ah tidak—tidak aku sedang tidak galau.

Pintu gerbang dibuka. Seperti biasa ritual sore dengan teriakan 'KYAAAA' menggema disana. Zero berjalan paling belakang seperti biasa—tidak. Tidak biasa baginya karena tidak ada keberadaanku disana.

Kedua prefect itu menyadari tidak adanya keberadaanku. Kemana aku? Apakah itu urusanmu heh? Tidak kan.

Zero melihat kearah Aido—ah mukanya terlihat kecewa. Kaname? Raut mukanya biasa saja tapi sepertinya ia memendam kekecewaan di dalam batinnya.

Zero melintas tepat didepannya dan berlalu kearah kelas. Cukup lama menunggu sensei datang dan mulai mengabsen namaku. "dia malas sensei" sergah Zero. Ingin rasanya ia bilang padanya bahwa aku sakit tapi jelas tidak mungkin. Ia takut membuat yang lainnya khawatir.

Rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin mencekam. Aku butuh asupan udara segar—ya Tuhan kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan nafsu ku ini?

Aku hendak berjalan keluar kamar, tapi terhalang oleh seseorang—rambutnya sama dengan Zero—wajahnya pun juga hampir mirip. "naif sekali kalau kau bisa menahan rasa sakit itu heh? Walaupun kau pureblood bukan berarti kau bisa menahan nafsu untuk minum darah segar kan? Tidak selamanya kita bisa meminum darah dari pil sialan itu"

Ah, mahluk satu ini memang brengsek. "diam kau Ichiru. Apa maumu datang ke kamarku?" tanyaku sinis. "ah? Chairman menyuruhku memanggilmu~" aku hanya ber-ooohh ria sebagai respon.

Aku keluar dari kamarku. Keluar menuju ruang chairman. Oh **great,** kepalaku semakin pusing. Tuhan ini sungguh penat rasanya. Rasa nafsuku bertambah besar. Aah maka dari itu aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku benci tentang keluarga vampire. Level A kah level B kah level Z kah. Aku benci semuanya.

Aku benci semuanya yang berhubungan dengan vampire. Ingin mati rasanya.

Aku menyusuri lorong. Ah pandanganku kabur lagi—aku tidak sanggup. Aku terjatuh. Eh? Tidak. Aku tidak terjatuh. Seseorang menahanku, tapi siapa? Aku mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanku tapi tetap tak terlihat.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang yang menahanku. Ah, aku tau siapa dia. Dia Senri Shiki. "ah, makasih. Aku tak apa-apa hahaha" tawaku garing.

Aku mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandanganku kearahnya lagi. Dan, **great** lagi karena wajahku tepat di depan lehernya—tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun. Aku melihat kearah bulan yang sudah muncul di balik awan.

Tidak. Jangan—ah terlambat sudah.

Aku hilang kendali. Cukup susah mengontrol diri saat kau benar-benar nafsu kan? Taringku keluar. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke lehernya. 3 senti. 2 senti. 1 senti. Haapp—tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menggigitnya atau masalah besar akan terjadi.

Aku mengurungkan niatku, yang tentunya sudah susah payah aku mengendalikan nafsuku. Penglihatanku jernih kembali—sedikit. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat jalan kan?

Shiki memperhatikanku. Melihat dengan tatapan menyelidik. Apa-apaan maksudnya?—aahhh! Taringku belum hilang! Aduh mati aku—gimana ini? Gimana ini!? GIMANA INIIII!?

Ini salah satu hal yang aku benci, kalau sedang panik. Blank semua. Yaaaaayy—mati sudah riwayatku.

Spontan aku menutup mulutku untuk menutupinya. Otakku kosong. Aku harus melakukan apa? HARUS MELAKUKAN APAAAAA!?

"kau punya gigi taring?" ia memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaannya. Aku hanya menggeleng. "kau vampire?—" mataku membelalak. Kenapa? Kenapa pertanyaanmu terdengar penasaran tetapi tajam begitu? Aku hanya menggeleng sekali lagi "—maksudku apa kau percaya akan adanya vampire? Ichijou selalu menceritakannya seperti itu adalah kenyataan, tapi aku menanggapnya seperti itu hanya bualan yang dibuat olehnya"

OH. MATI AJA SANA KAU ICHIJOU.

"hahaha—" tawaku garing, masih sambil menutup mulutku. "—jangan pernah percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Ichijou. Dia itu orang sinting yang kelihatan seperti orang waras."

"kau kenal Ichijou?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "yah, bisa dibilang—" aku menelan ludah, demi Tuhan aku ga kuat buat ngomong gini. "—kita itu kerabat jauh. Dia teman masa kecilku. Kerabat kami teman dekat. Hahaha" jawabku diselingi tawa garing.

Shiki hanya merespon dengan 'oooohhh' yang panjang. "sou, jaa. Aku dipanggil Chairman untuk datang ke kantornya~ sampai jumpa nanti" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku lagi satu—yang tidak kugunakan untuk menutup mulutku tentunya.

Aku berlalu dari lorong menuju kantor Chairman. Entah kenapa, pikiranku sudah tenang tapi firasatku mengatakan tidak.

CKLEK.

Aku membuka pintu kantornya dan, tadaaa~! Aku menemukan Aido bersama Chairman disana. Bah—

Aido melirik kearahku. Matanya terbelalak kaget—serem juga. "aaahh! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tadi aku tidak melihatmu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kepalamu pusing? Perutmu mual? Aaahh? Jangan-jangan kau hamil!?"

Sumpah. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu.

Aku sweatdrop. Chairman hanya tertawa kecil. Ayolah, setidaknya kau membantuku! "ah, kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu dan Aido." MATI AJA SANA KAMU. WAKTU YANG TEPAT JIDATMU.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menghempaskan badanku ke sofa empuk disana. Ah, enak rasanya. "jadi. Kau kan tau, kalau besok kita mengadakan valentine fair kan? Kau sudah menyiapkan coklat?" tanyanya. "belum"

"aaahh! Kau kan anak perempuan! Jadilah feminim paling tidak satu hari saja! Masa kau tidak membuat coklat barang satupun? Kan kasian anak laki-laki besok pada patah hati!" ah, mulai sudah kumatnya. Demi apapun itu lebay. Mau mereka patah hati kek. Mau mati kek. Bukan urusanku kan? Toh siapa yang menyuruh mereka untuk suka padaku? Itu resiko mereka sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas. "sudah kusiapkan—" "coklat!?" Potong aido dengan semangat. "—bukan. Satu truck pocky. Besok bakal datang satu truck." Aido pasrah. Chairman gatau harus ngomong apa lagi. Tuh, capek kan?

"terserahlah. Pokoknya besok kau harus ikut acara Prom. Night Valentine Fair." Sudah kuduga—.

Aku beranjak dari sofa dan segera pergi dari sana. Aku mempuka gagang pintu, tapi sebelum menutup pintu aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat seulas senyum bahagia di bibir mereka. Entahlah, apa kata-kataku barusan begitu membahagiakan? Aku hanya mengatakan 'akan kuusahakan' saja, kenapa mereka sesenang itu?

MING—

Tch—kepala ku terasa pusing kembali. Tidak—ini beda disbanding tadi. Ini lebih sakit. Nafsuku untuk meminum darah segar lebih meningkat. Ingin pecah rasanya kepala ini.

Tidak—aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku merasa aku hilang kesadaran. Seharusnya aku tersungkur ke lantai—tapi aku merasa ada seseorang menangkapku sebelum aku jatuh. Siapa?—Shiki kah? Aido kah?

Sinar matahari masuk ke kamarku. Tunggu—kamar? Siapa yang membawaku ke kamar?

Aku melihat sekeliling kamar, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aneh. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, dan segera menutup korden. Sebenarnya sih kuat-kuat saja kalau aku terkena sinar matahari. Tapi malas. Itu terlalu menyilaukan mataku.

MING—

Aahh, kepalaku pening. Ini lebih sakit—aku yakin satu menit lagi kepalaku akan pecah. I-ini lebih sakit disbanding semalam. Aku berpegangan pada meja—spontan aku membanting semuanya. Sekarang aku berpaling kearah ranjangku—aku menjatuhkan diri keatasnya. Menarik-narik sprei ku sampai kusut. Menggigit guling dan bantalku. Aku yakin kamarku seperti kapal pecah sekarang.

CKLEK.

Ada yang membuka pintu kamarku tanpa permisi—tidak usah pikir dua kali pun aku sudah tau siapa itu. "kau yakin akan datang ke Prom. Night dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam masih menahan sakit. Tunggu—apa Zero yang membawaku kesini semalam? Apa Zero menguping pembicaraan Chairman, aku, dan Aido? Dasar Misterius.

Zero menutup pintu kamarku, dan menguncinya. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya menuju ranjangku. Ia memaksaku untuk duduk—tapi apa daya. Aku tidak punya tenaga sedikit pun. Tak habis akal, sekarang ia malah menarikku sampai jatuh dan menimpanya—apa-apaan dia-.

Sekarang posisiku berada diatasnya. Heh—kenapa seperti aku yang jadi seme dan kau jadi uke—? Amit-amit.

"minumlah" hah? Apa? "kau tidak dengar? Budeg sih. Cepat minum darahku. Ini sebagai hadiah Valentine fair." Apaan sih—niat atau nggak.

Tanpa menunggu bulan muncul di balik awan pun aku bisa menampilkan taringku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke leher Zero. 3 senti. 2 senti. 1 senti. Haap. GLEK—GLEK—GLEK. Enak. Aku ingin lagi. Aku ingin terus menghisap darahnya. Peningku hilang perlahan-lahan. Lega rasanya—tapi aku masih ingin lebih. –tidak. Tidak boleh. Cukup sampai disini saja—tolong. Biarkan waktu berhenti barang sebentar saja.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

author: aahh, atashi no arigato buat Gung Mirah dia yang udah bantuin saya bikin ini ff :'D

so enjoy~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino  
Warning : Rated T. Gaje. Typo bertebaran

Character x Reader

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Summary : Siapa aku? Vampire. Apa kesukaanku? Darah. Untuk apa aku diciptakan? Membunuh manusia. Mungkin. Jangan tanya aku siapa karena aku sendiri tidak mengenal siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku benci. Sungguh membenci dilahirkan sebagai keturunan vampire. Tapi, semua berubah berkat Pocky's game.

Night Class = Day Class  
[dan sebaliknya]

* * *

"**minumlah" hah? Apa? "kau tidak dengar? Budeg sih. Cepat minum darahku. Ini sebagai hadiah Valentine fair." Apaan sih—niat atau nggak.**

**Tanpa menunggu bulan muncul di balik awan pun aku bisa menampilkan taringku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke leher Zero. 3 senti. 2 senti. 1 senti. Haap. GLEK—GLEK—GLEK. Enak. Aku ingin lagi. Aku ingin terus menghisap darahnya. Peningku hilang perlahan-lahan. Lega rasanya—tapi aku masih ingin lebih. –tidak. Tidak boleh. Cukup sampai disini saja—tolong. Biarkan waktu berhenti barang sebentar saja.**

.

.

.

.

-Aido POV-

Ah, bagaimana sih cara membuat coklat? Aku lupa—itu sudah terlalu lama semenjak aku membuat coklat. Ah, dicoba saja dulu!

Aku sudah siap dengan coklat, cetakan dan hiasan-hiasan yang—entahlah itu dibutuhkan atau tidak. Tidak lupa aku memakai celemek kenangan ini! Memang—mungkin ini nggak banget buat aku, tapi aku suka celemek ini, sukaaaaaa sekali. Menurutku ini celemek Rilakkuma paling lucu disbanding yang lain!

Aku memulai membuat coklat sesuai buku panduan. Coklat pertama, gagal. Kedua, gagal. Ketiga, gagal. Keempat—kelima—keenam—kesepuluh, gagal semua. Aahh! Aku menyerah—tidak! Tidak boleh menyerah!

Aku memulai membuat coklat sesuai buku panduan lebih seksama. Akhirnya coklat kesebelas, jadi dan—berhasil! Coklat kesebelas BERHASIL! Ah, aku senang tidak kepalang! Bayangkan sudah berapa kilo coklat sudah kuhabiskan? Kukira ini tidak akan membuahkan hasil!—dan semoga kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi…

-Back to normal POV-

Ah, silau—jam berapa sekarang? Aku membuka mataku dan segera melihat kearah jam dinding. Jam 3? Oh. Cepat sekali waktu sudah berlalu. tunggu—ada suara mendengkur. Ah, sudah kuduga. Aku melihat kearahnya. Melihatnya tertidur lelap—melihat bekas gigitan di lehernya. Apa rasanya digigit orang? Kutebak itu sakit—ya. Itu sakit aku tau bukan hanya terkaanku lagi. itu sakit. Benar.

Aku mengelus rambutnya penuh minat. Lembut—halus. Enak untuk dimainkan. Ah, matanya sudah terbuka sekarang "aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanyaku lembut. Kenapa? Tumben? Kan tidak mungkin aku membentak orang yang telah menolongku! "tidak. Kau tidak siap-siap?" tanyanya balik.

"sebentar lagi. aku mau mengambil barang pesananku" sergahku sambil bangkit dari ranjangku. "kalau keluar kamarku jangan lupa ditutup" peringatku. Bagaimana tidak—dia sering keluar masuk kamarku seenaknya. Kalau keluar pintunya tidak ditutup lagi!

Aku berlalu kearah ruangan chairman. Sepanjang jalan aku sibuk melihat ketua panitia serta anggotanya sibuk menghias ruangan. Cukup bagus juga.

"**cinta itu tidak selamanya pahit~ cinta itu ada manisnya juga lo! Apalagi saat valentine itu sangat manis, hati-hati kalau kau terkena diabetes karenanya!"**

Manis apanya? Selama ini aku selalu merasakan pahitnya saja tuh. Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu hahahaha. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan chairman dan segera memasukinya. Ah, tidak ada orang—tapi pesananku sudah datang. Baguslah!

Aku segera mengambil pesananku dan beranjak pergi darisana—sebelum terhalang oleh seseorang. "oh! Sedang apa kau ke ruang Chairman? Ah~ aku tau, kau ingin bertemu denganku kan?" jangan ge-er deh—tolong.

"tidak. Aku hanya mengambil barang pesananku saja. Dah" jawabku singkat dan langsung berlalu di hadapannya. Kaname hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Kenapa? Kalah bicara denganku ya? Hahahaha

Dia membiarkanku pergi. Aku berjalan kearah koridor menuju kearah asrama Night class. Aku mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarku—sepertinya aku salah telah meninggalkan Zero sendirian di kamarku—

CKLEK

—apa aku bilang kan. Sekarang kamarku penuh gaun yang tadi masih tertata rapi di dalam lemariku. Ah—tidak hanya gaun. Kenapa dia membongkar seluruh pakaian dalamku juga—tidak hanya itu. Bisa dibilang seluruh isinya dibongkar olehnya.

"ZEROOOOO!" pekikku cukup keras saat membuka pintu kamarku. "apa?" tanyanya polos, seolah-olah dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. MATI SANA.

"apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" kataku masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi di hadapanku sekarang. "sedang memilihkanmu pakaian untuk ke prom night. Lihat, kurasa yang satu ini cocok" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan baju mini yang super ketat—maksudku. Aku juga lupa darimana aku dapat pakaian itu. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja benda itu muncul di lemariku.

"lihat ini cukup sexy untuk kau pakai kan?" lanjutnya. Ah—kau mencari mati ya? Hahahaha, sini beri kepalamu Zeroku tersayang. Satu dua tiga. Ah, puas hatiku.

* * *

Pukul 7 malam.

Aku berjalan kearah aula tidak lupa membawa pesanan pocky-ku. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak jalan sendiri. Seperti biasa aku berjalan paling belakan dari yang lain. Tapi sayang tidak ada mahluk disampingku seperti biasa hahaha. Kurasa, dia sudah disana terlebih dahulu.

Aku sampai di aula, dengan dress seadanya—maksudku tidak kampungan banget. Dress simple selutut—atau bisa dibilang diatas lutut dengan warna peach yang dilengkapi dengan kain pengikat kecil sebagai pita hiasan disampingnya. Tidak terlalu mewah kan?

Aku mencari keberadaan Zero. Ah, disitu dia rupanya. Seperti biasa dia mencari tempat tersepi dan diam melihat orang-orang mulai berdansa. Entahlah dia malu berkat tiga benjolan di kepalaku tadi atau memang malas untuk mengikuti acaranya? Tapi kurasa dia malu, karena kalau dia malas kenapa tadi dia semangat sekali memilihkan gaun untukku? Meskipun tak ada yang kupilih dari semua pilihannya. Bayangkan, dress yang dia pilihkan adalah dress yang terbuka kebanyakan, mana mungkin aku memilihnya. Sudahlah, lupakan saja mahluk disana, ada mahluk yang sedari tadi mengawasiku dari jauh—kurasa.

"apakah kau mau berdansa denganku?" tanya seseorang yang familiar sekali. "eh, tapi aku tidak bisa berdan—" "kau tidak berubah ya? Kau boleh berpijak pada kakiku, sekalian kau belajar berdansa"

"heh? Aku tidak menanggung kalau kakimu bengkak karenanya ya~ aku pakai high heels lho" sergahku memperingatinya. "tidak apa-apa hahaha" jawabnya dengan senyuman maut. "**aahh, such a gentlemen as usual. Hanabusa Aido~**" kataku dengan senyum nostalgic.

Aku menginjak kakinya dan mulai berdansa, aku agak sangsi karena cukup lama aku tidak pernah berdansa. Karena itu berulang-ulang kali Aido menangkapku yang hampir jatuh karena kurang keseimbangan. Tapi akhirnya tidak kurang dari lima belas menit kemudian, dia tidak bisa bergerak—ah, kurasa kakinya bengkak berkat pijakanku.

"apa aku bilang, aku pakai high heels" sergahku sedikit protes karena tadi aku sudah menperingatinya, sebelumnya. Aido hanya meringis di depanku. Ah, terkadang kau begitu merepotkan ya. "tunggu disini sebentar, kuambilkan minuman disana" kataku sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Aido yang sekarang mungkin sedang tersenyum.

Aku pergi ketempat penyediaan cemilan. Aduh, enaknya. Ambil ini ah, ini juga, ah yang itu juga enak. Aduh, semuanya enak. Ambil semua deh. Ah, iya jangan lupa minuman untuk Aido. Ah, lengkap sudah. Aku bergegas pergi ke tempat Aido berada. Eh? Sepertinya aku menyenggol sesuatu.

"eh? Ah, gomenne" pekikku pelan. "eh? Wah, kita bertemu lagi. iya tidak apa-apa" geh? Shiki rupanya. "takdir ya? Hahaha. Kau tidak ikut berdansa?" tanyaku penasaran. "tidak. Buat apa? Enakan mencicipi makanan disini, andai saja ada pocky." Wah wah wah, tak kusangka ada orang yang memiliki pikiran sepertiku. Sesungguhnya aku malas untuk berdansa.

"ahahaha, aku punya pocky. Kau mau?"

"eh? Boleh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekalian kita bermain Pocky games? Daripada harus melakukan hal seperti berdansa, hahaha"

"permainan macam apa itu?" tanyaku polos. Sumpah demi apapun aku baru dengar ada permainan semacam itu.

"kau tidak tau? kalau begitu sekalian saja kita bermain, tidak susah kok. Coba ambil satu stick pocky" uh, oke. Aku ambil satu stick pocky sesuai perintahnya. "kau gigit ujung sticknya—gigit saja jangan di makan dulu" hah? Ah, baiklah. Aku menurutinya lagi—aku juga penasaran sih.

"peraturannya mudah kok. Jangan biarkan sticknya patah, kalau patah berarti gagal" oh, sepertinya ini akan gam—tunggu dulu tunggu dulu! K-kenapa dia menggigit ujung pocky lagi satu? Dia menantapku. Aku menatapnya—tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan dengan tatapannya? Seolah-olah tatapannya mengatakan '**memang begini permainannya. Tidak perlu kuatir**'.

HAH?—PULANG SANA.

"mulai ya. Satu—dua—tiga" ia mulai menggigit stick pocky. "c-chotto—chotto!" heh, jangan digigit terus! Jaraknya tambah dekat t-tunggu tunggu! Tanganmu kenapa memegang pipiku! Chottooo!

Aduh, mati aku. Wajahnya semakin dekat—batang hidungnya sudah menempel tepat di hidungku. Aduh, 3cm—2cm—1cm—0.5cm!

* * *

.

-Aido's POV-

"hee, kenapa dia lama sekali? Samperin deh—apa sekalian kasih coklatnya ya?" ah, kurasa itu lebih baik disbanding menunggu disini sendiri. Aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju tempatnya mengambil makanan tadi.

Kuharap dia menyukai coklat buatanku~

"eh…." Tunggu—itu dia kan—? Kenapa…..kenapa—kenapa dia bisa berciuman dengan Shiki? Ah—tidak, tidak—jangan menangis disini Aido. Tidak. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Coklatku jatuh tanpa sadar. Sepertinya aku mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit hatinya waktu lalu…maaf. Maafkan aku…..

.

.

TBC~


End file.
